Double agent heart
by tokokizora
Summary: This is a AU naruto set with spies instead of ninjas. I suck at summarys
1. mission Breifing

**Toko: this is one of my first fanfict** **so would some one please say the disclamer**

**Naruto: I'll do it Tokokizora doesn't own me**

**Toko: good boy you get a cookie later  
Naruto: ramen and I'll say the descripttion**

**Toko: ok **

**naruto: the is naruto were instead of ninjas we're spys**

* * *

"you're finally here" a blond haired boy said from a bench with five other boy to a boy with spiky black hair and onyx eyes t

"you're finally here" a blond haired boy said from a bench with five other boy to a boy with spiky black hair and onyx eyes that cam into the room; "whatever let's just go see what mission" the boy said as the sliding door opened on the other side. The six boys all walked into the office where a man with slanted spiky hair and a turtle neck that covered his mouth "so what's our mission Kakashi" the blond haired boy said as they entered; "what Naruto no good morning Kakashi" the gray haired man replied sarcastically and sigh. "ok good morning Kakashi what's our mission" Naruto said anxiously waiting for an answer.

"on this mission you will be going undercover as a rock band named Whirlpool blitz"

"why are we doing this?"

"because we have a lead on Orochimaru and you all need to go through a musical tournament to get close enough to catch this notorious master of disguise at his party"

"so what are our aliases for this mission" the red hair almost as messy as Naruto's asked ; "I was getting to that Gaara just wait" Kakashi pulled out six folders from under his desk "lets begin with Naruto." Naruto made a yes motion and walked up to the front of the desk "On this mission your name is Yokaze Kajou and you're the lead singer" He handed a folder to the blond and he left the room .

"Gaara you're name will be Sora kamikaze" the red headed boy with the kanji go love on his head picked up his folder and left

"Kiba you're Rouga Tokoshouri " the brunet boy with hair messier than Naruto got his folder and left also

"Shikamaru you're Cloud Yamiouja" the semi asleep short black haired boy left the room as he got his poster  
"Neji you're Kensei suigetsu and sasuke you're Shinji Hoarashi" the long black haired boy and the spiky black haired boy got their folders and left

"well now that they're gone I can get back to my icha icha paradise" Kakashi said to himself

"lets get to the plane" Shikamaru said as they walked down stairs; "which one" sasuke said when they go to the underground hanger. "this one" Naruto said going to a plane the had the band name on it; they got in it an flew off


	2. Starting tune

Ha-speaking

_ha-singing_

--

**Toko:I'm back**

**Naruto: I though you died **

**sasuke: or gave up on this**

**Toko: shutup and say the diclaimer or I'll get yoai fangirls after you**

**--**

"you're finally here" a blond haired boy said from a bench with five other boy to a boy with spiky black hair and onyx eyes t

"We're almost to the drop off point " Shikamaru said as a light flashed on the planes radar "everyone know their parts" . "lead singer" Naruto said as he stood up and went to back; " guitarist and back up singer" Gaara said as the back of the plane opened up. "drums ' Kiba said while looking down at the road below them; "bass guitarist and back up singer" as sasuke spoke Shikamaru turned on the autopilot and got out of the pilot's chair. "I'm keyboardist and alternant singer" He said ; "and I'm the manager" Neji looked saw a tour bus with the same design as the plane. The roof of the bus opened up and the boy jump out of the plane into the bus. they landed on cushions that had been place to lessen the impact "everyone we've got twenty minutes before we get to our destination so go to your rooms and change" Neji told everyone and the did as he said.

Fifthteen minutes later everyone left their room; Naruto had his hair spiked in a messier manner than normal and wore baggy camo jeans with a tight black shirt that had a orange spiral on both sides "how long is this mission suppose to take" he asked as he put in his red contacts; Neji wore a gray suit with his hair tied back in a pony tail "one day cause the tournament is all in one day" the brown haired boy replied. Gaara wore chained black and white chained goth pant with straight coat that had torn sleeves "so we've got a bit of a time crunch to get him"; Sasuke wore baggy dark blue shorts and a sleeveless spandex shirt with a tattoo on his neck "It shouldn't be that difficult it's not like there will anything we can't handle". Kiba had on no shirt and a baggy black shorts that had red claw marks "anyway's got a plan shika I mean cloud"; Shikamaru wore straight legged blue jeans and a black shirt that said "this is what cool looks like" Shika stretched "yeah I'll tell you after we play our first song" he handed sheets to everyone but neji with their parts of the song. The tour bus stopped and everyone got off after throwing away their paper in the trash "welcome whirlpool blitz to the tournament my name is Kabuto" a gray hair boy in a butler outfit said to them, he seem a few years older then them "since you are the last ones here and every one else has gone I'm going one stage to introduce you" he went onto the stage. They boys got their instruments and Naruto got his mic.

"ladies and gentlemen may present to you Yokaze Kajou, Sora kamikaze, Rouga Tokoshouri, Cloud Yamiouja, Kensei suigetsu, and Shinji Hoarashi. Also know as whirlpool blitz." Kabuto said and then left the stage and the lights

_show me how to lie_

_you're getting better all the time_

_and turning all against one _

_is an art that's hard to teach_

_another cleaver word_

_sets off an unsuspecting herd _

_and as you get back into line_

_a mob jump to their feet _

_now dance fucker dance_

_man, he never had a chance _

_and no one even knew _

_it was really only you_

_and now steal away _

_take him out today_

_nice work you did _

_you're gonna go far kid_

_with a thousand lies _

_and a good disguise_

_hit'em right between the eyes_

_hit'em right between the eyes_

_when you walk away_

_nothing more to say_

_see the lighting in your eyes_

_see'em running for their lives_

_slowly out of line_

_and drifting closer in your sights_

_so play it out I'm wide awake_

_it's a scene about me_

_there's soothing in your way_

_and now someone is gonna pay _

_and if you can't get what you want_

_well it's all because of me_

_now dance fucker dance_

_man, I never had a chance _

_and no one even knew _

_it was really only you_

_and now you'll lead the way _

_show the light of day_

_nice work you did _

_you're gonna go far kid_

_trust, deceived!_

_with a thousand lies _

_and a good disguise_

_hit'em right between the eyes_

_hit'em right between the eyes_

_when you walk away_

_nothing more to say_

_see the lighting in your eyes_

_see'em running for their lives_

_so dance fucker dance_

_man, he never had a chance _

_and no one even knew _

_it was really only you_

_with a thousand lies _

_and a good disguise_

_hit'em right between the eyes_

_hit'em right between the eyes_

_when you walk away_

_nothing more to say_

_see the lighting in your eyes_

_see'em running for their lives_

_Clever alibis_

_Lord of the flies_

_with a thousand lies _

_and a good disguise_

_hit'em right between the eyes_

_hit'em right between the eyes_

_when you walk away_

_nothing more to say_

_see the lighting in your eyes_

_see'em running for their lives_

"excellent boy's you win for the boy's part of this tournament so you will play the winner for the girls side Mana quake" Kabuto said after a man whispers something to him "your room is off stage right to the left. Naruto dropped his mic and the six agents went to their room. "ok Neji Sasuke come with me and Naruto, Gaara, and kiba good walk around and mingle with the guest." Shikamaru said once every one was inside "we're going to catch a snake"

--

**Toko: I've got an Idea on how to get more reveiws**

**Sasuke: updating more often**

**toko: no bribes  
Sasuke: so how are you doing that **

**Toko: watch , please reveiw and give sugjestions anyone does gets an OC in this story**

**Sasuke:sell out**


	3. we have a problem

**Toko:...**

**Sasuke: what no witty banter**

**Toko:I could say the same for you  
Naruto:I'll say it then. It's a a phenomenom you uploaded a new chapter quickly **

**Toko: thanks --**

**Naruto:Tokokizora doesn't own Naruto **

**Toko:or hinata wouldn't be so shy**

"everyone got their ear piece and mic in" Kiba, Naruto, and Gaara hear in their ear pieces as the walked into the green room where they saw a table with three girls that had on witch like outfits. "yeah" Naruto whispered into his hidden mic as they walked over to girls; "Hey you must be Mana quake the group that won the female contest" Kiba said as they grabbed chairs and sat across the table from . "we have two other members but Gaia is sleeping and Hokuro is with our manger Lily." The short pink haired girl with jade eyes in a fire designed witch outfit stated "and by the way my name is Ichigo Crimson". "I'm Aqua Romani" The lavender eyed long dark blue haired girl with a water designed witches outfit that matched her hair quietly stated; " and I'm Stormi Hanusa" Said the blond girl in a lightning designed witches outfit. The boys introdrutced themselves and held a conversation with the girls.

Meanwhile Neji, Kiba, and Sasuke had just finished listening to a conversation amongst a group of servants "we'll need to wait until Mana quake is playing to catch him unaware" Neji whispered as the boys stealthily made their way back to their bed room. "I'll come up with a plan before we go on just make sure you have the other songs that were on the sheet memories" Shikamaru said as he pull out some paper as he sat at a desk with pencils; "you've got two hour Me and Kensei are going to go where everyone else is" Sasuke stated as he walked out the door. " you mean Kensei and I" Neji said as he followed to the green room where the saw five girls getting on the practice stage "Let me guess they're Mana quake"; Naruto nodded "and I convinced them to play for us" ;The aqua haired girl walked up to the mic "This song is new so it may not be perfect yet" she said into it

I got a pocke,t full of sunshine

_I got a love, and I know that it's all mine._

_Oh_

_Do what you want but you're never gonna break me _

_Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me_

_No _

_Take me away to better days._

_Take me away a higher palce_

_No_

I got a pocke,t full of sunshine

_I got a love, and I know that it's all mine._

_Oh_

_Do what you want but you're never gonna break me _

_Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me_

_No _

_Wish that you could but you ain't gonna own me_

_Do anything you can to control me._

_Oh, no_

_Take me away to better days._

_Take me away a higher palce_

_There's a place that I go,_

_But nobody knows._

_And ther's no more lies._

_In the darkness, there's light._

_And nobody cries._

_There's only butterflies_

_Take me away. A secret place._

_A sweet escape: Take me away. _

_Take me away to better days._

_Take me away. A higher place._

_Take me away. A secret place._

_A sweet escape: Take me away. _

_Take me away to better days._

_Take me away. A higher place._

_Take me away. A secret place._

_A sweet escape: Take me away. _

_Take me away to better days._

_Take me away. A higher place._

_The sun is on my side._

_Take me for a ride ._

_I smile up to the sky. _

_I know I'll be alright_

_The sun is on my side._

_Take me for a ride ._

_I smile up to the sky. _

_I know I'll be alright_

The boys clapped as the girls bowed and go off stage "that was great" Naruto cheered as noticed Neji signal the guys over. "Guy's I just heard a girls voice say plan's ready come back" He whispered; "Uhh we need to go get some stuff we left on our tour bus We'll be right back" Sasuke stated as the boys leftthe room and went to their room where Shikamaru was busy making a plan. "Shika we have a problem"Gaara said which got his attention

**Toko: remember If you want a OC in this story Just send me the Name, age, appeareance, and the bio is optional**

**Sora:aren't you forgeting to mention something  
Toko:oh yeah I'm working on a kh Fanfict call the key to noramlity it's set after Kingdom hearts two and sora Is begining a "normal "life**


End file.
